


See You Tomorrow

by praypals



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praypals/pseuds/praypals
Summary: It had been years since Gavin had talked to MLP Michael. He received the message saying 'see you tomorrow', but there was nothing after that. MLP Michael had never messaged him again. Gavin missed him, though. He barely even wanted a soulmate, he just wanted to meet his old online friend. On the bright side, he would have a slightly higher chance once he started his new job that just so happened to be in the same country that MLP Michael was from. It also happened to be in the direction that the soulmate compass on his wrist always pointed. Not that he cared, of course.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	See You Tomorrow

It was a tale as old as time (or at least as old as online gaming). You meet someone while playing a video game, you become friends, you play together almost every day for years, then they send you the fated ‘see you tomorrow’ and suddenly it’s been four years since then and that ‘tomorrow’ never came.

Gavin wished more than anything that it had. His online friend, his boi, who he had trusted more than anyone else, had never come back after that day. Even though it had been so long, he had to admit he was still a little broken up about it. After all, he had spent countless hours talking to his friend, and had even spent many a night crying to them or comforting them when they were upset.

God, he missed MLP Michael. No other person that Gavin had ever met could make him laugh as hard or feel as much genuine happiness as MLP Michael had. He had never felt such a connection to anyone else and he longed for the joy that he used to feel.

Every time he met someone named Michael, he had a small naive hope that it was his old online friend, but unfortunately there were just far too many Michaels in the world. It also didn’t help that Gavin lived in England, whereas MLP Michael was American. Gavin’s chances of finding the right one felt smaller and smaller every day. Until, of course, he decided to move to America. Even though the chance of meeting him was still infinitely low, it was a least a little less so in the correct country.

MLP Michael wasn’t the reason Gavin moved to America, of course. Gavin had been offered a job there a while ago and he had finally gotten a work visa. There was also the soulmate compass on his wrist, which had been there since Gavin turned eighteen and had been pointing in the general direction of America for as long as it had existed. However, Gavin had to admit he could honestly say he would rather meet MLP Michael than his own soulmate.

The existence of soulmates actually kinda bothered Gavin. The idea that there was one person who you were just meant to be with seemed odd; he would much rather get to know someone and form a connection without the expectation of being with that person forever. He didn’t particularly want a soulmate, he wanted to be able to trust his own emotions on if he was in love or not. Even a platonic soulmate sounded better than being forced to love someone. Not that he didn’t want to meet his soulmate, of course, he just hated the expectations that come with it. In fact, MLP Michael would be his ideal soulmate considering that they had already had some form of relationship.

As his plane landed in Austin, Gavin couldn’t help but glance at his compass. Much to his disappointment, it wasn’t pointed northeast toward New Jersey, where his old friend MLP Michael had been from. In fact, it was still pointed slightly southwest, similar to how it had been his whole life. He frowned, suddenly wondering if his soulmate wasn’t even in America at all anymore.

He got off the plane and pulled out his phone as he walked, paying just enough attention to his surroundings so that he didn’t run into anyone on accident. He grabbed his luggage as he waited for a response from the person that was picking him up at the airport. They responded after not too long and Gavin made his way over to where they said they were waiting. He spotted them rather quickly and approached them, feeling excited and jittery.

“Gavin!” the person greeted and held out a hand. “It’s great to finally meet you in person!”

Gavin shook their hand, grinning.

“It’s great to meet you, too. Geoff, right?”

“That’s me!” the man responded, returning a smile.

They made their way out of the airport and located Geoff’s car. After loading Gavin’s luggage into the back, they hopped into the car to leave. As they drove out of the parking garage, Geoff glanced quickly at Gavin before saying,

“You look exhausted. Jet lag is probably gonna be kicking your ass tomorrow. Think you’ll be good enough for a tour of the office?”

Gavin laughed tiredly and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely be alright by then. I’ll probably be too excited to feel tired. The biggest problem will be if I have a headache, but if I take pain medication I’ll probably be fine.”

“Oh, I’m sure Michael can hook you up with some pain meds if you need them. He always has some on him,” Geoff replied with a chuckle.

Gavin perked up slightly at the mention of someone named Michael. Even though the chances were astronomically low that he would actually meet the right one, he couldn’t help but keep hoping every time he came across a new Michael. It really was unfortunate that the name was so popular.

Geoff didn’t seem to notice Gavin’s sudden intrigue and continued chattering about various things that seemed to slip in through one of Gavin’s ears and right out the other. Not that Gavin didn’t care about what Geoff was saying, of course, he just had too many other distracting thoughts to be able to focus on any words being spoken.

After arriving at Geoff’s house, which Gavin was planning on just staying at for a week or so until he found himself a home, they brought in all his luggage and got him settled into a room. Almost immediately upon laying down on the bed, Gavin felt himself begin to drift off. Just before passing out, however, he sleepily glanced at his wrist.

 _That’s odd,_ he thought tiredly, _the compass isn’t facing southwest anymore._

Gavin was woken up the next morning by sudden bright lights interrupting his deep slumber. A voice was speaking, but Gavin was still too exhausted to be able to process any words. He slowly sat up in the bed, blinking sleepily and holding an arm in front of his eyes to shield them from the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he dropped his arm and blinked the figure in front of him into focus. Geoff stood before him with his arms crossed and an expectant expression on his face. Suddenly realizing Geoff seemed to be waiting for a response of some sort, Gavin hurriedly racked his brain to think of what the correct reply could be. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, however, all that came out was a tired,

“Whaaa?”

Geoff slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“I said, are you feeling well enough to go see the office today, Gavin? You’ve been asleep for-” he stopped for a moment to sarcastically glance at the back of his wrist as if there was a watch there, then finished, “-a while.”

“Oh! Right! Office! Yes!” Gavin blurted as he scrambled out of bed.

“Alright, well, just meet me in the living room once you’re ready to go. We can grab breakfast on the way,” Geoff responded with a chuckle.

Gavin nodded as Geoff left the room, then rushed to grab some clothes. He threw on a black t-shirt and his favorite pair of salmon-colored shorts before heading into the bathroom. When he came back out, he spotted Geoff lounging on the couch with a book in his hand. Geoff looked up as Gavin approached and Gavin felt a sudden random wave of insecurity.

“Er, do you reckon I look alright?” he asked awkwardly, unsure of why exactly he felt so nervous.

Geoff let out a warm laugh and set his book down.

“You look fine, buddy. No one is really going to give a shit about what you wear, anyway,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

Gavin nodded and slipped his shoes on before following Geoff out the door to his car. On the drive there, Gavin almost fell asleep again, but was barely kept awake by Geoff’s chatter. When they parked in front of the building, Geoff basically had to drag Gavin out of the car just to get him to move.

“You still seem pretty fuckin exhausted. Are you absolutely sure you’ll be okay? I did tell everyone you’d be here today, but I can drive you back again if you want to rest more,” Geoff offered.

Gavin shook his head and slapped his cheeks a few times to try and wake himself up.

“I’ll be good,” he confirmed.

Geoff nodded and motioned for Gavin to follow him into the building. He led him into a room where three other people were lounging around and chatting.

“‘Sup, assholes,” Geoff greeted kindly as they entered.

“Hey, Geoff. This the new guy?” one of the guys responded, looking toward Gavin.

Gavin swallowed, struggling to find words for once in his life. The guy that had spoken was cute. Like, _cute_ cute. He had curly hair that stuck out from underneath a beanie and one eyebrow raised in an irritatingly attractive way and a slight smirk that caused a dimple to appear in his cheek. His voice was similar to MLP Michael’s, but calmer and without the Jersey accent that Gavin had grown to love over the years of playing with his old friend.

“Yup, this is Gavin. Gavin, this is Jack, Ray, and Michael. You’ll be working with these losers a lot, so get used to them,” Geoff introduced, pointing at each man respectively, then gave Gavin a gentle push toward them.

Gavin quickly took a mental note of their names to try not to forget them because, man, that would just be embarrassing. Jack was the one with the beard. Ray was the tan one with dark hair. Michael was the cute one. Of course Michael had to be the cute one.

“Uh, hi,” Gavin finally managed to squeak.

“Geoff, I thought you said he was outgoing,” Ray joked, grinning.

Geoff rolled his eyes.

“He’s tired, I’m sure once he wakes up a bit more he’ll get more talkative. Right, Gav?”

“Er, yeah,” Gavin replied, earning a chuckle from Ray, a snort from Michael, and a grin from Jack.

Michael stood up and approached Gavin with his hand held out.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gavin,” he said with a grin.

Gavin shook his hand and smiled back.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

They held each other’s hands for just a moment too long. Gavin watched Michael’s eyes flick down and back up, then Michael dropped Gavin’s hand and turned to sit back down.

 _Oh God,_ Gavin thought with dread, _he’s clearly judging my outfit. Geoff was wrong._

With a start, he realized Jack and Ray were now in front of him, taking the place that Michael had been standing a moment before. He shook each of their hands in turn, thankful that neither of them gave him a once-over like Michael did.

“Hey, Geoff,” Michael said suddenly, “if you wanna go get some work done, I can finish showing Gavin around.”

Geoff raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Uh, sure,” he agreed with a shrug.

“Cool. Follow me, boi,” Michael ordered, grinning at Gavin.

Gavin paused for just a moment, stuck on the word 'boi'. MLP Michael used to call him that too. This was starting to get weird. He quickly recovered and followed Michael out into the hall, where Michael stopped walking and leaned against the wall, that smirk back on his face.

“So it’s Free, right? Gavin Free?” he inquired, tilting his head curiously.

“Uh, yeah,” Gavin confirmed. “And you’re Michael…?”

“Jones,” Michael finished.

“Cool, cool. So, um, why exactly are we stopped?” Gavin questioned, feeling slightly nervous around this annoyingly attractive guy.

“Don’t tell me you don’t recognize my voice,” Michael replied with a frown.

Gavin hesitated, an unsure expression on his face. Michael sighed and pushed himself off the wall to start walking again.

“Ah, forget it, then,” he muttered.

“Wait!” Gavin stopped him, putting a hand on Michael’s arm. “You didn’t used to live in New Jersey, did you?”

Michael spun back around, the grin back on his face.

“Man, I completely forgot I don’t really have the accent anymore,” he answered, his eyes twinkling.

“Hold on, so are you actually MLP Michael?” Gavin pressed, his heart starting to beat faster.

“I mean, not since that account got hacked, but yeah. It’s been MJones for a few years now,” Michael responded with a shrug.

Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Your account got hacked? I thought you had just stopped coming online!”

“Hell no! Someone hacked into my old account and started buying shit on it. I tried for like a year and a half to get that fucking account back but eventually I just gave up and made a new one,” Michael explained. “I figured that most of my old friends either wouldn’t add me back with the new name or they wouldn’t really care since it had already been over a year since I had played with any of them, so I didn’t bother trying.”

“You could’ve sent me a damn message or something!” Gavin argued lightly.

Michael shrugged.

“Like I said, I didn’t think anyone would care. Obviously if anyone did then it would’ve been you, considering how many hours we spent talking to each other, but, uh...” he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“What?” Gavin pressed.

“I don’t know,” Michael sighed, “I guess I just really didn’t like the idea of you not caring anymore so I avoided it all together. Not that it matters now that we’re gonna be working together.”

Gavin’s eyes lit up and he started bouncing up and down.

“Awwwwww, boi, that’s so sweet!” he cooed and pulled Michael into a hug.

“Is it?” Michael questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Gavin released him from the hug, then crossed his arms.

“What was with you judging me earlier, then?”

Michael frowned and tilted his head to one side.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You know, like,” Gavin flicked his eyes down and back up like he had seen Michael do while they were shaking hands.

Michael’s face flushed a bright red and his eyes widened.

“Oh! That was- I mean- I wasn’t judging you-” he stammered, then let out a sigh and grabbed Gavin’s hand, flipping it palm up to expose the inside of his wrist.

Gavin’s eyes widened as he looked down at his soulmate compass, which was pointed directly at Michael. Michael then held up his own wrist to show that his was pointed toward Gavin, causing Gavin to blush.

“I was looking at our compasses,” Michael admitted. “I guess I wasn’t quite as subtle as I meant to be.”

“Wow,” Gavin breathed, “I can’t believe it actually is you, boi. I mean, I spent so long wondering and kinda hoping that it was, but I didn’t actually expect it.”

Michael let out a snort.

“How long exactly did you spend hoping that I was your soulmate?” he teased.

Gavin cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Anyway,” he deflected, pretending to be much calmer than he was, “this is neat. This is really kinda neat.”

Michael punched his shoulder playfully.

“Stop trying to act cool, Gav. You sound stupid.”

Gavin mentally face-palmed and cleared his throat again, then a grin broke out across his face and he pulled Michael into another hug.

“Aahh I’m so happy, boi!” he squealed, squeezing Michael tightly.

Michael laughed and pushed him off gently.

“Alright, alright, calm down. I do still have a tour to give you.”

Gavin nodded, looking slightly disappointed. Michael hesitated, then quickly pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, making Gavin immediately perk up again. Gavin’s heart felt like it was going to explode, but he tried his best to remain somewhat calm as Michael began leading him through the building.

It almost felt like some romance novel. Gavin spent so long missing Michael, not knowing why he had stopped talking to him, then they randomly met in person at their job years later. Not to mention they were soulmates. Walking next to Michael as they joked around and caught up with each other, Gavin felt happier than ever. It was a magical feeling, knowing that his old friend was also the person he was destined to be with. Maybe destiny actually was kind.

As they walked, Michael slipped his hand into Gavin’s, and Gavin felt his heart leap in joy. Today had been better than Gavin could’ve ever expected, and tomorrow would probably be even more so. And the best part was, he actually knew there would be a tomorrow. There wouldn’t be any more “see you tomorrow”s with that tomorrow never coming. Tomorrow he would wake up and go to work and see his best friend. His soulmate. His boi. MLP Michael. MJones. Whatever he was, tomorrow Gavin would see him and spend time with him and he couldn’t be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any AUs or ships that you'd like to see, feel free to comment below or find me on Twitter @comesnailaway :)


End file.
